


through the years

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [160]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Through the years, you have yearned for your professor, and just before your last year is set to end, you finally confess to Minerva.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Reader
Series: Commissions [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 19





	through the years

You have spent such a long time yearning for your Transfiguration teacher, never able to shake these desires, no matter how hard you may try. Professor Minerva McGonagall caught your eye during your very first year, and you have not been able to get your mind off of her since, spending years and years longing for her. When you were a first year, it just seemed as though you were having your first crush, and you thought maybe someday it would fade away and you would fall for someone a bit more attainable, or at the very least, your own age.

But you are in your seventh year now, and your feelings have only grown more intense with each passing day, so you know by now that she really is the only one for you. It was sometime around your fifth year that you realized just how hopelessly infatuated you were and would always be, and realized that no one else caught your attention quite like she did. To hold these feelings for her for so long must mean something very important, must indicate a connection unlike anything else you will ever experience.

It seems entirely hopeless, but that is not enough to deter you. You know well enough by now that you are in a pretty significant minority, being so interested in her at your age, but that does not bother you at all. Despite the age difference, you find her to be more beautiful than anyone else that you have ever met, and the girls in your year do not interest you at all. Not even your upperclassmen are enough to catch your eye, not the way that she does, never the way that she does.

Perhaps you really do just have a thing for older women, but that does not bother you in the slightest. As you have always heard it, with age comes beauty, and where she is concerned, you do not think that could be any more true. As for as you are concerned, she is the ideal woman, the only one that you could ever hope to be this infatuated with, completely bewitched by her even though you know that she has done nothing to try and catch your eye. Certainly, you know that there is no magic involved in this, but it would not have surprised you if there was, just because of how suddenly and how overwhelmingly she became everything you ever needed.

You have spent every year at Hogwarts caught up in her, and you have spent every year trying to find if there was some way for you to get closer to her. When you were younger, you knew that it was a hopeless endeavor, and that was still not enough to deter you. Perhaps you were too young for her then, but you would not always be, and perhaps if you could impress her enough, then that would be enough to plant a seed in her now, so that one day, once you had grown enough to be worthy of her, then she would finally notice you.

As time went on, you lost hope in that, but still never stopped trying. Even if you were not able to win over a wonderful woman like her, any time that you spent with her would be valuable to you, and any extra attention that you got from her would feel absolutely amazing. Anything you could get, you would take, so obsessed by this point that it was clear you had fallen in love, though you have never been able to pinpoint the exact moment that you fell, the exact moment that it became something more than crush to you.

When you were younger, you did not think that you stood much of a chance. Even up to last year, you thought that it was nothing more than a childish fantasy that you were incapable of outgrowing, the curse of unrequited love that could never be conquered, but lately, things have changed. Lately, you have been given more and more reason to believe that things are not completely hopeless, and that all is not lost. Lately, you have come to realize just how much hope you actually have.

You are in your final year, and time is almost up for you, and yet, she has started paying more and more attention to you. The two of you finds yourselves alone more often, with boundaries feeling as though they could be crossed at any moment, always stopping just short of it. You do not know, at first, if you are just imagining things or not, because you have spent so long fantasizing about something like this. It would make plenty of sense for this to be just another fantasy out of control, for this to be you looking too deeply into things, searching for some spark of hope in your otherwise hopeless journey to win the heart of the woman of your dreams.

But that is not all that it is. Eventually, it gets to a point that even you can’t deny that there is something going on there, until finally, you are alone with her, and she has given you enough hope that you think now is the best time to go for it. School is almost out for good, and once you are gone, you will never see her again, unless you make some sort of change soon. The way you see it, the worst thing that can happen is a rejection, and you can escape from the rejection without any trouble, once school is over. But if she does reciprocate your feelings, then you will not lose her when school is over, and you will finally have what you have spent the last seven years dreaming about.

“You must know by now that I love you,” you tell her, deciding to go all in, no longer afraid to be blunt, because you want her to know exactly how you feel.

“And you must know by now how impossible that is,” she replies, not missing a bit, not allowing herself to be flustered by this. That is just like her, managing to keep her composure even in a situation like this, but she probably is not the least bit surprised by your confession. She must have already seen this coming for a while. “You must know by now that it’s completely inappropriate for you to say something like that to one of your teachers, even if…”

“Even if we might not be able to see each other ever again soon?” you ask, finishing her sentence. “I thought you would know that that is exactly why I have to say it now. Before I miss my chance completely…you can reject me if you want to, but if I don’t try now, I will never have a chance ever again.”

She sighs, looking like she does not quite know what she should say to you, and you can tell that this means you have already gotten through to her, even if she wants to pretend to be completely unaffected by all of this. “I don’t think you understand how this works. Right now, you are still my student and we-”

“-are completely alone right now. Nobody knows what I’m saying to you, and nobody would know what you said in return. Like I said, you can reject me if you want to. But I’m not going to miss my chance just because it’s inappropriate for me to confess to one of my teachers. To me, it was worth the risk,” you say, never giving her a chance to shut you down, or convince you that you have made the wrong choice today.

She hesitates this time, and you know that you must be making some sort of impression. In your heart, you hope that this means that she is not ready to reject you, because she has had ample opportunity to do so, and instead, she has only continued to remind you why you should not have confessed in the first place. Well, she did say it was impossible, but she never said that it was impossible because she did not feel the same way, and that is why you are not going to give up hope until she tells you outright that she does not, and never will, return your feelings.

Instead, she kisses you.

You had hoped that you would be able to get through to her, but you are not sure how you managed to get through so thoroughly that she actually drops her guard to this degree. But here she is, kissing you, making one of your wildest dreams come true in that moment, and you know, right then and there, that you are never going to let go of her. You have waited for too long for this, and now, you have her, right here in your arms. From here on out, Minerva is yours, and no matter what, you are going to hold onto that.

When she pulls out of your kiss, she finally looks a little bit flustered, the first time you have seen your composed professor in such a state. “I shouldn’t have…”

“I’m glad you did,” you reply. “Remember, we’re alone right now. No one else will ever know about anything that happens between us.”

“We should at least wait until school is over. At least, when you aren’t my student anymore…”

“We’ve both waited long enough. I can keep a secret, and it’s only a few more weeks, anyway,” you say, surprised by how easily you are taking control of this situation. You pull her into another kiss before she has a chance to say anything else, and somehow, this is enough to get her to relax in your arms. Somehow, she has begun to rely on you a bit, and this is just like a dream to you, so much so that you worry you might actually wake up from this.

But there is no waking up from reality, and your dreams have never been this vivid before, never perfectly able to capture how it feels to have her in your arms. You have never known that feeling before, but now that you have her, you know that you are never going to be able to forget her, or to forget this. You are going to remember this moment for the rest of your life, but you hope that you will spend the rest of your life with Minerva at your side, so that the two of you can remember it together.

It is not long before you have backed her up against her desk, and she sits back on it, letting you lean over her to kiss her. Things are starting to get really heated between the two of you, your mutual passion growing more and more, as you both give into secret desires that have been building up for quite some time now. It is hard to tell when she first began to notice you, but you know that you have noticed her for a very long time, and she has been a key part of every fantasy that you have had since you first met her. Today really is like a dream come true for you, and you are not sure how you managed to get this lucky, but you know that you are going to do everything in your power to make sure that this lasts.

Pulling out from the kiss, you pause to ask her, “Do you want to do this?” You almost don’t want to ask, afraid that she will come to her senses and finally turn you down, but you want to make sure that you do this right, and give her everything that she deserves, so you know that you have to make sure that she is enjoying this as much as you are.

“I shouldn’t,” she says, “but…I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself now.” That is just what you wanted to hear from her, glad that she still wants this just as much as you do. With both of you throwing caution to the wind, there is nothing else for it, and you have to give into the passions that you have both tried to ignore for too long now.

You strip her over her desk, and she clings to your sleeves as you do so, kissing up and down her neck, making her writhe even more, excitement overpowering her. It makes it difficult for you to pull back and undress yourself, but you finally manage it, before you resume kissing along her neck. You are glad that the two of you are completely alone, able to do whatever you want without risk of being interrupted.

Someday soon, you hope that you will be able to see her outside of school, that your relationship will become something more casual so that you will have the chance to be close like this all the time, without any risk. You are an adult now, after all, so there should be nothing wrong with the two of you seeing each other much more frequently. Already, your mind is running wild with all of the possibilities, and you begin to kiss lower and lower in your excitement, with Minerva’s moans growing louder as you do so, giving away just how much she loves it, and just how much she probably needed it, all while trying to hide those needs away from you.

But there is nothing she can do to hide it now, and you indulge her as much as you can as you continue the trip down, lingering with your lips over one of her nipples first, sucking gently, flicking your tongue over, listening to the way that she hisses and gasps, whimpering and whining for you, showing you a side to her that you have never seen before, a side that she has probably not shown many people besides you. You are used to having a calm and composed professor, so it is amazing to see that she can go to pieces under your touch, but you are overjoyed to know that you can bring this about in her.

You only linger here for a little while before continuing the trip again, kissing a trail down her stomach, glad that her legs reflexively spread as soon as you begin to get close to them. And once your face is between her legs, you can feel her breathing grow even more erratic, completely overwhelmed by her anticipation. It is all too much for her, having waited and denied herself for as long as she has, but you have no intention of letting up, wanting to show her everything that you have always wanted to do for her, saving yourself for this exact moment, more than making up for your lack of experience with your enthusiasm, and the reading that you may have done to make sure that this would be perfect.

She rests a hand on the back of your head as she tips her own head back, moaning as you eat her out, and you are pleased to see that you are not completely lost right now, that you know how to make it good for her even though this is the first time that you have ever done anything like this before. All the while, you are aching in your arousal, desperate to finally have her, only forcing yourself to hold back because you know that you do not want to move too quickly for her. After waiting for her for this long, you know that you have to show her just what you have been daydreaming about while you were waiting for her.

But finally, you can take no more, and her desperate moans are no help with that. The more she cries out, the more you think that she might finally be ready for you, and at the same time, the more it encourages you to give her what she wants, and take what you need in return. It is finally time, and so, you stand up, pushing her back a little bit more so that you can get yourself in the right position.

With her legs wrapped around you, with the tip of your cock brushing up against her, you give a slow thrust forward, a low moan escaping your lips as you finally begin to fill her pussy, feeling her for the very first time. It is nearly too much for you, nearly doing you in all at once, but you try to keep your breathing steady, warding off the haze of your lust as much as you can, until you are completely buried inside of her, until you can feel the way she pulses around you in her own excitement.

Finally, you are not able to stop yourself from getting lost in it all, dazed and ecstatic, lost in your bliss, thrusting into her, fucking her hard over her desk as she cries out for you, again and again, seeming just as blissful, just as lost, as you are. Everything is perfect, everything is just as you dreamed it would be, and knowing that this is only a first, that she is finally yours and that this will become your life, only makes it that much better.

Minerva is the first to come, but not by much. Though you did what you could to build her up beforehand, your own excitement has had you right on the edge for some time now, and that sensation is more than you can withstand, sent tumbling right over as you call out to her. You had hoped to impress her more with your endurance, but at least you managed to outlast her, which has to count for something.

As you hold her close, the two of you fighting to catch your breath, you are certain that you will have plenty more chances to impress her from here on out. Your time in school is coming to an end, but your relationship with the woman of your dreams is only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
